disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kwazii's New Skateboard
'Kwazii's New Skateboard '''is the 5th episode of Disney Junior: The Animated Series. Summary Kwazii discovers the wonders of riding on wheels and Jake gives him a skateboard to ride on, but when an accident goes on at Dolphin Shores, Kwazii comes to the rescue without his skateboard and soon, after the rescue, Captain Barnacles learns how to ride on roller skates and Peso learns how to ride on a scooter. Plot The episode starts with Kwazii walking in the Central Park in a lovely sunny day when Special Agent Oso, who was riding his bike to help a kid at the playground, zips past him. Stunned by how he rides his bike, Kwazii wishes that he too can ride on wheels like Oso rides his bike. Just as Kwazii waves goodbye and good luck to Oso after he rides off, Gaspard and Lisa, on roller skates, meet Kwazii and ask him if he can join them on their new game of playing soccer with roller skates at the meadow. He agrees and Gaspard and Lisa roller skate while Kwazii tries to keep up but his isn't as fast as Gaspard and Lisa's roller skates. As the two best friends and Kwazii (who was a little late) make it to the meadow to play their soccer game, Kwazii accidentally kicks the ball down the hill so he tries to catch it but the ball ends up getting popped in a thorn bush. Gaspard and Lisa were so upset about their popped ball that they (as usual) shouted together, "Catastrophe!" while Kwazii carefully takes the ball out of the bush without getting his paw pricked and apologizes to them. Gaspard and Lisa forgive him and ask if he can come along with them for another game that comes with roller skates. Kwazii says "no thanks" and walks off looking a bit sad and awful. Later back at the central park, Kwazii thinks that riding on wheels must be fun for everyone since they all have them except him. Just then, Kwazii hears a loud scream of joy coming from his best friend, Jake, who is riding on his skateboard as he is about to pass by him when he sees the sad look on his face. As Jake asks what's wrong, Kwazii explains that he has seen how much fun everyone is having on their bikes, roller skates, scooters, and even skateboards and wants to ride on some wheels just like them. Jake then comes up with an idea and takes Kwazii to Handy Manny's workshop to make a skateboard just for him. When they arrive at Handy Manny's workshop, Manny greets them and asks them what they need. Jake tells Manny that they want to make a skateboard just for Kwazii so he can have as much fun as he wants. Manny agrees to help and he, his tool friends, Kwazii, and Jake get to work. After they finish the skateboard, Kwazii paints it black with a white stripe on it, then wait for the paint to dry. After it dries, Kwazii glues his family's crossbones on it and he and Jake thank Manny as they leave his shop. When they go to the Skate Shop, they bring safety gear for Kwazii and he is finally ready for a test run! On top of a steep hill, Kwazii was now on his new skateboard and was looking down with a smile of excitement. Now that he has his skateboard, plus his new helmet, he’s ready to go on wheels as Jake says “Okay Kwaz! Let’s see what you can do on your new skateboard!” And with a push of his foot, Kwazii went down, down, down the hill and he was shouting with even more excitement while punching the air with glee! Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on ''Easy Does It, Dozer! from Jungle Junction. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here''__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Jungle Junction Category:Season 1 episodes based on cartoons